


A Fever Dream, Courtesy of Strep Throat

by TwerkwoodForest



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fever Dreams, Of both Transformers and reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: I have strep throat and have had a pretty high fever for a few days. I took a nap today and had an... interesting dream. I basically dreamed that the Transformers are real and that they had a secret base under the school chapel. Also the university president was in on the whole thing. It reminds me a lot of some super awkward thing I would've written in middle school.





	A Fever Dream, Courtesy of Strep Throat

**Author's Note:**

> Um... this was a really weird yet strangely pleasant dream and I felt the need to write it down somewhere. If someone wants to use any of this in an actual story then go ahead. I tend to have really creative dreams when I'm sick.

   It was spring semester of 2018. I was taking a world religions class and lo and behold I come to the first class and find Peter Cullen standing at the front of the room as the teacher. I thought nothing of it, but he emailed us all after class with an article to read for the next class. It was titled “Sometimes you Just Have to be a B****”. Turns out it was some obscure fan work by James Roberts about Cybertronian religion. I was chilling in a stairwell of the school chapel reading the assignment thinking how ironic it was that the voice actor for Optimus Prime would assign something Transformers related.

   Suddenly, Rewind bursts through the door on a stair landing that leads outside and sees me looking down from a couple steps above, swears, and starts running down to the chapel basement. Out of curiosity as to why what I assumed was someone in a really good Transformers cosplay just ran downstairs, I began to creep down the stairs. I heard the door to one of the faculty offices slam shut and assumed that was where this person had gone. I heard the mystery cosplayer talking to my professor, Peter Cullen about something in hushed tones. I hid around the corner from the office and prayed (ha) that no one would pass through the hall. The door to the office suddenly burst open and the dude with the really amazing Rewind costume dashes past to the stairwell on the other side of the building. Fortunately, they didn’t notice me, and I sprinted along behind them trying to figure out who they were. They still hadn’t noticed me and I peeked around the corner to see them slip through a door under the stairs that led to the boiler room.

   Obviously I followed and discovered that the boiler was shoved in one corner while the other side had another set of stairs leading downwards. Eh, I had nothing better to do, why not check it out? I quietly walked down the stairs for a solid ten minutes. For whatever reason, I didn’t stop to question why the stairs went on for so long, or why I was even still walking down them at that point. There was a single door at the bottom. It wasn’t another one of the ancient, slightly decaying, wood doors that are found elsewhere in the chapel. This was a heavy duty steel door that looked like it had come from an old bank vault, complete with the wheel-like opening mechanism.

   The person I had been following left the door slightly ajar in their haste to get to their destination so I was able to push it open and enter silently. The ceiling opened up dramatically and was at least three or four stories high. To accompany such a massive ceiling were equally massive robots. They all looked eerily similar, some even identical to those of a certain fictional franchise known as Transformers. The same franchise that had previously hired my world religions professor to do the voice of one of the main characters.

   My professor’s voice boomed from somewhere nearby. The mech who’s mouth was moving was none other than Optimus Prime, the character my professor had been the voice actor for. He was addressing the person I followed here. Not only that, but he was addressing this person as if they _were_ Rewind. So they weren’t just someone in a really accurate costume? This couldn’t be happening. I’m not usually one to faint, but my head started to spin and I stumbled to the ground. Apparently that bit of movement was enough to catch the sight of one of the mechs in the room. “Prime look!” some rough voice shouted before I finally blacked out.

   I woke up some time later on some sort of metal table with the person (or probably a robot?) looking down at me. Behind them were several others including Optimus Prime and the president of the university.

   “You’re awake,(name).” the president said with her usual smile. “I know this is a lot to take in, so we’ll start with something simple. Transformers are not just a part of fiction. Professor Cullen of the religion and philosophy department _is Optimus Prime._ ”

   He looked down at me, “I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” He continued to explain the situation. The Autobots had been looking for a place to make a base while they investigated nearby Decepticon activity. Of course, this was nearly one hundred years ago around when the chapel was being constructed. They had started building their base under what would become the quad, including the plot of land upon which the chapel was eventually going to be constructed. When the foundation of the chapel was being dug, the university discovered the ceiling of the base and hit solid metal. They worked a deal out with the Autobots that they could stay in turn for protecting the area. One of the more recent presidents, after talking with Optimus, had decided that he would make an amazing professor and offered to let him teach a few classes. Apparently, my professor had just been Optimus using a holomatter form while underneath the building. He also explained that no, the Transformers works were not completely fiction. It was like how apparently in the Marvel universe, X-Men comics are a thing and Wolverine’s daughter had built her hope for the future on something that existed in the comics but didn’t actually exist in real life. Yes, the Transformers were real beings and were in the midst of a civil war, but the plot of many of the works were pretty much made up. Their involvement on Earth had been a lot subtler than the movies implied. Apparently the old President’s Manse and garage had also been access points to the base. Now that the manse had been demolished, the garage was still standing because it was the main entry for the ‘bots.

   He also explained that no, the person I was following was not a person after all, but in fact the real Rewind. In the flesh (mesh?). And he was going to watch me until they figured out how to handle the situation. He and the president were going to make sure I was excused from my classes in the meantime and that the cover was that I had been in an accident and was in the hospital for a few days. Rewind introduced me to Blaster and the other cassettes that he lived with and I stayed with them for a few days.

   Eventually I was given the choice to remain aware of the Autobots’ existence on campus and assist them as much as possible or they would remove the memories of this fiasco and all I would remember was the “car crash” that was currently serving as a cover story. Obviously I chose the former after actually meeting a bunch of them. The cassettes were all pretty cool and slightly less intimidating to befriend since they weren’t much taller than a human. I also learned that the university police cars were Prowl and Jazz.


End file.
